1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved method of and treatment of the exhaust of an internal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method and a device for treatment of exhaust gas are already known from DE 199 35 920, in which in order to prevent a urea/water solution from freezing at −11° C., heating tubes are provided in the reducing agent reservoir so that the reducing agent reservoir can be heated when reducing agent temperatures fall below 20° C.